Makalaure
|allianceseniority = 7/25/2009 |team = Red |teamseniority = |statisticsdate = 9/19/2010 |totalpop = 87,589 |civilians = 65,328 |soldiers = 22,351 |soldiereff = 30,844 |density = |litrate = 100 |religion = Taoism |casualties = 0 |attacking = 0 |defending = 0 |casualtyrank = 14,813 |currency = Pound |infra = 6,449.99 |tech = 1,000.00 |nationstrength = 31,980.490 |rank = 5,625 |efficiency = 75.96 |landarea = 3,600.475 |environment = |envnum = |defcon = |mode = |state = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Cirith Ungol is a sizeable, well developed, and aging nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Hinduism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Cirith Ungol work diligently to produce Sugar and Aluminum as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Cirith Ungol is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Cirith Ungol to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Cirith Ungol allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Cirith Ungol believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. The government of Cirith Ungol will trade with any other country regardless of ethical consequences. History Makalaure's current nation joined Cybernations on July 25, 2009. He had been playing other nation games and simulators, such as NationStates and Wargames 2.0, but he did not join Cybernations right away. Instead, he continued playing those other games, where he encountered the New Pacific Order. After dealing with them in Nationstates, and playing with them in Wargames 2.0, Makalaure decided to join Cybernations to participate in the New Pacific Order in the Cyberverse. After creating his nation, he waited for a recruitment message, and when it came, from DRCOOL, he applied to the Order on June 22, 2009. His initial nation was deleted, and he recreated it on July 25, 2009. Makalaure has not participated in any wars, since he joined the Order at the tail end of the Armageddon War, as the fighting was winding down. Makalaure's most memorable moment since joining Cybernations was at the end of the Armageddon War, when the surrender terms for the Order were announced. NPO Membership Beginning within the NPO Over the months Makalaure has been in Pacifica, several people have influenced him. Qazzian, as his mentor, answered Makalaure's questions and helped him learn the ropes of the game while Makalaure was a growing, new nation. King William was also an influence on Makalaure, since he invited him to join the Gamma Battalion squad, N.P.O.S.Q.U.A.D., which is short for New Pacific Order Squad for the Questionable Use of Ammunition and Destruction. He was a Tech Procurer, supplying tech to fill the Order's needs, and an Imperial Ambassador. Friendship and Camaraderie Alyster and Caius Alexandrian who works with Makalaure within the Diplomatic Corps speak in high terms of his diplomatic excellence and Makalaure's exemplary communication skills he can call his own. Caius Alexandrian stated regarding Makalaure: Future Aspirations Makalaure wishes to continue his beneficial service for the NPO and to do the best he can to bring forward Pacifica. Professions Past & Present Diplomatic Corps Makalaure joined the Diplomatic Corps on the August 3, 2009. He started off on the ground level, serving as the Imperial Ambassador to NADC. He later became the Order's ambassador to Echelon as well, serving ably in both positions. His activity level was noted, and he was promoted to Diplomatic Counsel under former Special Envoy Comrade Ash. As a Diplomatic Consul he assisted his Special Envoy in organizing and maintaining diplomats within their area. They make sure the diplomats are active, and that the Order is well represented abroad. Makalaure considers the Diplomatic Corps his favorite job, since he enjoys conversing with people and generating good public relations for the New Pacific Order. In recognition of his services for Pacifica, Makalaure has been appointed Diplomatic Special Envoy. Pacific Bank Pacifica's Bank is Planet Bob's most successful, reliable, efficient and outstanding institution for all monetary interests and issues which might concern a Pacifican in his everyday life. Aid, assistance of any kind, payment for Tech deals and everything that requires substantial financial funds is being decided by the Pacific Bank, covered and distributed. After Makalaure's decision to end his duty as a Technology Corps Procurer, he felt a vehement desire to support his home, Pacifica, economically and, for this reason, he joined the Pacific Bank as a Bank Agent. He has been promoted to Bank Executive due to his tireless efforts for the economic betterment of the New Pacific Order. Military Intelligence The ideal of the Military Intelligence department is to keep an eye on the events and actions in the cyberverse to identify, locate and assess situations that could potentially compromise the security of the New Pacific Order and the safety of her members. The growing number of alliances, rogues, and groups that wished to harmed the New Pacific Order prompted it to be created.The ultimate goal of the Military Intel department is to keep the New Pacific Order from harm. The day to day duties of the Military Intel require the maintenance and input of information into information systems to allow MilCom and other leadership to make quick and timely decisions based upon current and future threats and situations. In mid-December last year, Makalaure was invited to join Military Intelligence as a Field Agent in order to do his part to protect Pacifica. On January 1, 2010, Makalaure was promoted Tactical Analyst. Tech Corps of the New Pacific Order The Technology Corps, or Tech Corps for short, has seen many different phases since its inception in 2007. However, its mission statement has always been the same: “To provide much needed technology at the lowest cost possible”. To accomplish this, The Order has gathered a talented group of members, to head a department that has moved over 170,000 units of technology. Makalaure was appointed Dispatcher within the Tech Corps. His duties are to assist the Managers by supervising Procurers. He is also responsible for the constant flow of Tech within the NPO. Moreover, he has to answer questions his Procurers or Managers might have regarding the day-to-day business of Tech Corps. On 17 February 2011 Makalaure was promoted to 'Manager' in the Tech Corps. Managers are tasked with overseeing the day-to-day management of the Tech Corp and ensuring that it runs smoothly. Awards On November 2, 2009, Makalaure was awarded two awards due to his work within the Diplomatic Corps. Ribbon Bar